Semiconductor components and integrated circuits are fabricated on semiconductor substrates, for example single crystal silicon. Single crystal silicon is primarily used because it is the least expensive and is easier to work with than many compound elements. Because of this, the semiconductor industry is directed primarily to silicon and the major portion of all semiconductor components and integrated circuits are silicon based.
One major problem with the use of silicon wafers and/or chips as substrates is the amount of effort and waste that must go into growing silicon ingots, cutting the ingots into wafers, and machining the wafers to a desired thickness with at least one very smooth surface. Further, once integrated circuits are fabricated on a wafer and the wafer is cut into die, the die are difficult to mount and connect to external circuitry. Also, the size of the die is limited.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved integrated circuits fabricated on non-semiconductor substrates.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved method of fabricating integrated circuits on non-semiconductor substrates.